The Greatest Accolade
by Traw
Summary: "I just don't get it Steve, why Kurt? Why not me? An epilogue to the episode 'The Young Asssassins'.


_Epilogue to the episode '**The Young Asssassins'** in which after a group of home grown wanna-be terrorists decides to cause fear and mayham in Hawaii by randomly killing innocent people. Danny and Kurt Metzger, a professor who has written a book about terrorists and a close friend to both Steve and Danny, are taken hostage and held in a bunker as Steve races against time to save them both while refusing to deal with the demands of the terrorists. Kurt is shot and killed in front of Danny after one of the terrorists is killed during a police car chase. Danny is then left to sit and contemplate his fate alone in the darkness, aware that Five-O's policy was not to give into demands. _

_After working out where the terrorists are holding Danny in old army bunkers on Diamond Head, Steve sets up a dramatic rescue that ends in a shoot out between police and the terrorists as Steve and several officers race through the maze of underground bunkers to rescue Dan. Just as Steve breaks down the locked door to the area where Danny is being held, he hears a single gunshot and believes Army Stanwood had just murdered Danny. Steve loses it and begins to beat Army, not knowing that danny had fought back when Army had opened the door to room where he was held prisoner and had managed to knock the gun from the terrorist's hand but not before being dazed by a blow to the head. Danny appears just after Steve losses his control and his appearance in the doorway probably saved Army's life. _

_It was close, too close this time..._

XXXXXXX

Allowing the car to coast to a gentle stop next to Danny's LTD, Steve turned off the engine and stared through the light misty rain at the lone figure who was seated on the ledge of the cliff, feet dangling over the edge as he stared out over the ocean. Steve was not surprised he had found Danny here. When he had found Danny's apartment empty, he knew instinctively where Danno would be drawn after Kurt's death. Kaena Point- the place Hawaiians believed was the place from which the 'uhane* departed on their journey to heaven.

Exiting the car, Steve walked across the rocky ground to where his Second-In–Command sat. He paused a few feet behind the solitude figure, momentarily uncertain of what he could say or do to ease the guilt of his friend who had survived such a horrific experience while Kurt Metzger had not. He knew from Stanwood's statement and Danno's debriefing, that there was nothing at all Danny could have done to prevent Kurt's death. But he also knew Danno would blame himself regardless.

Shaking his head at the younger man's habit of self recrimination, a habit Steve had not been able to break; Steve sat down quietly beside him and placed his arm around Danny's shoulders, gently pulling him closer. Silently, he sat in the misty rain, staring out over the ocean beside the young man whom he had feared, only hours before, had been murdered at the hands of terrorists.

"I just don't get it Steve, why Kurt? Why not me? I was standing in front of him." Danny finally spoke softly, his voice breaking, as he turned and looked at his boss, mentor and closest friend for an answer to the question he had struggled with all night in the darkness of the bunker. "I should have been the one who died last night, not him!"

"I can't answer that one, Danno." Steve answered honestly as he looked into the tortured blue eyes he knew so well, "Maybe Stanwood hated him more, hated all that he believed Kurt stood for, or maybe he saw fear in Kurt's eyes that he did not see in yours. Only Stanwood can answer those questions, Danno, that is, if he even knows the answers to those questions himself. Whatever the reason may have been, I still Thank God that you are still alive."

"But I'm a cop, Steve, I am the one who got Kurt involved in the case, it was my job to keep him safe, my job to protect him, and I failed. I stood by while Army murdered Kurt and did nothing at all to prevent it." McGarrett's chest tightened as he watched the single tear roll down Danny's cheek as Danny turned back towards the ocean and whispered, "I failed and Kurt is dead because of me."

"You didn't fail Kurt, Danno," Steve told him firmly, "there was nothing more you could have done. Stanwood has already told us how you stepped in front of Kurt in an attempt to shield him. We may never know why Stanwood decided to kill Kurt and not you but you never let Kurt down. Not even after his death, you honored him by not giving up. You did not allow the terrorists to win. You fought back, even though the odds were stacked against you, and won. And that, Danno, was the greatest accolade you could have given Kurt. What happened last yesterday was beyond your control, aikane, and Kurt understood that. He would not want you blaming yourself for his death. And either do I. You have nothing to feel guilty for. You were just as much a victim as Kurt. The only ones who should carry the guilt are the members of 'The People's Attack Group' and I promise you, Danny, that justice for Kurt, you and all their other victims will be served." Keeping his arm around Danny's shoulder, Steve allowed the younger man a few minutes of silence to think about what he had said before he continued. "It's getting late Danno, how about we head back to Honolulu, get dry and something to eat. "

Drawing a deep breath, Danny slowly nodded, accepting Steve's help to stand before he slowly began to walk towards his car parked near Steve's.

Reaching his car, he turned back towards the ocean, staring at the bright double rainbow that had formed as he heard a soft whisper on the wind. "You were a true comfort to the end, my young friend. Aloha, until we meet again. "

Pau

* 'uhane - spirit


End file.
